Tremere Clan
Tremere Clan (辛摩尓, Xīn mó ěr) About The Tremere, as stated by Lilla, are known for their wild personalities.Chapter 56 They tend to find fighting easy for this reason as they have a temper and don't take loosing too lightly. Their magical abilities are superior to most other clans, rivaled only by the Tzimisce Clan ad Giovanni Clan. Their Sacred Weapon is the Staff . Chapter 36 Their leader is Fraser. Members Fraser.png|Fraser Trivia *Like all other clans, the Tremere draw their origins from White Wolf Publishing RPGs. However unlike all other clans in Vampire Sphere, the Tremere have a wide scope of appearances in their source origins and cover both Vampire and Magi. **Because of their origins as magi, this means they appear in the Clasic World of Darkness books that cover the magi, the Mage: The Ascension books. They come from the Order of Hermes, originating from House Tremere, lead by its founder Tremere himself. The Magi discovered that their hermetic power was failing and their immortality was being lost with no hope of finding a spell that could keep their eternal life going. To overcome the loss of their immortality, Tremere himself sought Vampirism as a way around this and diablerised the Tzimisce Clan vampire Saulot. Others in House Tremere followed Tremere's example, though in the process of becoming Vampires all magi involved lost their connection to the spheres of magic. They replaced their lost powers with Thaumaturgy, a form of Blood Magic. The remaining magi who stood against Vampirism were left with the House Tremeres reputation forever tarnished by their founder's actions. **Their appearance in VS is linked mostly to the fact they are one of the 13 major clans within the storyline of Vampire: The Masquerade. Thus, like other Vampire Clans in VS, they are based on a clan of vampires in VtM of the same name from the RPG books. The Tremere joined the Camarilla and quickly became one of its top supporters, as it fit in with their love of organisation and secured their position in Vampire society, providing security for their continued work in the field of magic. Due to their origins, they are not part of the original 13 bloodlines direct from Cain and considered a variant of the Tzimisce Clan bloodline, similar to how the Giovanni Clan are considered a variant on the Cappadocian clan. In fact, they took the position of one of the 13 clans by turning the other Vampire clans against the Salubri, leading a smear campaign against the 7 members of their clan. By the 1800s, the Tremere were successfully holding the position they once held. **The Tremere also appear as both Magi and Vampires in Ars Magica, another RPG by Whitewolf that was once part of the cWOD universe before it was sold to another company, Wizards of the Coast. However, the sale of Ars Magica resulted in Wizards of the Coast having to rewrite the Tremere to remove the VtM and cWOD storyline tie-ins. As a result, the Tremere storyline was rewritten to note that the Vampires among them had been purged, leaving behind only their magi members. **Their Clan logo is based on their old life as Magi in VtM, this is why it consists of simple geometric shapes. The Square within the circle is a reference to being part of the Order of Hermes, while the triangle is a reference to their hierarchy based organisation. **Fraser was shown using The staff to cast either the spell Vertigo and Marionette, from the Mastery of the Mortal Shell path of Thaumaturgy, or possibly Control from Movement of the Mind instead of Marionette. He is also shown using Biothaumaturgy using Supernatural Experimentation. **The Tremere in VtM are tied to a couple of the signs of Gehenna (Sign Two – The Threefold Breaking and possibly also Sign Four – The Rise and Return of the Dragon). Due to their power they are heavily relied upon but due to their past, also heavily mistrusted at times as they are a alien-like clan to most others. Those who believe in the Gehenna tend to either love or loathe what they have done, but this is greater then the Giovanni Clan. **The Tremere are loosely based on the idea of Vampires as being creatures of dark arts and sorcerery. References Site Poll If the choice was yours to make, which of the clans would you want to be part of in Vampire Sphere? Ventrue Tremere Gangrel Brujah Malkavain Toreador Nosferatu Lasombra Tsimizce Giovanni Ravnos Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Clan Category:Camarilla